


Won't Say I'm in Love (But I Will)

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blankets, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Medication, Rating upped for cursing, Short, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, The Mindscape, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, sorta - Freeform, virgil being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Thomas changed his medicine and Virgil gets sick so Roman is good boyf™
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	Won't Say I'm in Love (But I Will)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy one shot that was long overdue

Virgil groaned into his pillow. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, and he was  _ exhausted.  _ Thomas had switched meds yesterday and Virgil ended up feeling like a flaming pile of shit since he woke up. Thomas’s medication switches were always hell for him, but this one sucked particularly hard. His lights were off, his door was shut and his curtains were drawn tight. He had since then surrounded himself with three quilts, five pillows and his weighted blanket, and tried to sleep. That, however, was  _ not  _ working out very well.

His door flew open quite suddenly, and an energetic Roman strutted in. 

“Good afternoon, my adorable cloud of misery!” The prince yelled in his normal upbeat tone. Virgil winced so hard he almost hit his head on the side of the bed. Roman noticed and shrunk down a little. 

“Ooh,” he whispered, much quieter. “Sorry, Virge, forgot about the headache.” He stepped quietly across the room and sat carefully at the foot of Virgil’s bed. 

“S’okay...” Virgil mumbled into his hoodie. He poked his head out of the blankets a little to look up at Roman, who found the sight of Virgil without his eyeshadow or foundation, hair unbrushed and messy, black eyes shining a little despite the lack of light in the room,  _ far _ too adorable. He leaned over to kiss his forehead, brushing away his sleep-rumpled bangs as he did so. Virgil squirmed a little, flustered by the open display of affection, but he wasn't complaining. 

“Looks like your fever has gone down, amor!” Roman chirped happily. “You’re already on the mend!” Virgil mumbled a weak, “yayyyy…” causing Roman to chuckle. 

“How’re you feeling?” the prince asked softly after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“A little dysphoric since I can't wear my binder… but otherwise pretty good.” the emo boy replied. Roman hummed thoughtfully. 

“Would some cuddles help?” he asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes. Yep. Definitely would help. In fact, it might just cure all the problems in the world!” Virgil agreed eagerly. Roman laughed, having a hard time keeping his volume down this time. 

“Well then I’d better get under those blankets!” Virgil nodded feverishly. 

“You really should. It's super cozy, and I heard it even helps with sleep!” Roman grinned at how relaxed Virgil was today. Usually he was quite nervous and self conscious about asking for cuddles. He really hoped that this new medicine was starting to help already - especially if he’d be getting more cuddles.

Roman climbed under the pile of blankets and wrapped his arms around his skinny boyfriends protectively as if the closer he held him, the quicker he’d recover from this sickness. 

It didn't seem to help his sickness, but it definitely made Virgil fall asleep faster. 

The small boy snored softly, taking comfort in the safe feeling his boyfriend’s embrace provided. 

He wouldn't admit it quite yet - their relationship was still too new for him to say so - but being around Roman always made Virgil feel more comfortable. 

Even if they’d only gotten together a month ago, Virgil knew he loved him.

And somehow, he knew one day, 

He would tell Roman.


End file.
